Our GRIP-75 molecules graphics system has been used by 17 teams of chemists from 12 institutions, producing 12 papers. The Resource consists essentially of a team of computer scientists who are informed about macromolecules structure computations and dedicated to collaborating with chemists in developing tools and techniques. We propose to develop this disciplinary resource further with three main objectives: 1. To continually develop a high-powered computer graphic system specialized for molecular structure studies and using the most advanced techniques available. We see this as a trailblazer system for the discipline, where new methods and ideas can be quickly tested for feasibility and exposed to many chemists in pilot use. The most fruitful techniques can then be built into smaller systems. A research effort will study the seeing and manipulation of 3-D images. A second research effort will seek to improve algorithms of calculating densities, contours, idealized geometries, collisions, energies, and refinements. 2. To provide a consistently available service center where chemists may come to solve molecular structure problems. We expect this to serve both chemists who do not have a molecular graphics system and those who need more power for a particular problem than their own system provides. 3. To develop machine-independent, exportable, and configurable software, of product quality in construction and documentation, which others can readily install on their own systems.